5th Wisconsin Volunteer Infantry Regiment
The 5th Wisconsin was an infantry regiment that served in the Union Army during the American Civil War. Service The 5th Infantry was assembled at Camp Randall, in Madison on July 12, 1861. It left Wisconsin for Washington, D.C. on July 24, 1861. During the war it moved through Virginia, Maryland, Pennsylvania, and New York (helping to quell that city's famous draft riots). It participated in the battles of Williamsburg, Antietam, Fredericksburg, Gettysburg, the Battles of the Wilderness, and the surrender of Gen. Robert E. Lee and his army. The non-veterans were ordered home to Wisconsin on July 16, 1864, and mustered out of service on August 3. The veterans were consolidated to a battalion of three companies who continued to serve until June 24, 1865; the remainder of the regiment was mustered out of service on July 11, 1865. Detailed Service Timeline '''July 24, 1861 King's Brigade, McDowell's Division, Army of the Potomac, to October, 1861 Ordered to Washington, D.C July 24, 1861 Camp on Meridian Hill until September 3, 1861 '''October, 1861 Hancock's Brigade, Smith's Division, Army of the Potomac, to March, 1862 Lewinsville, Va., September 10, 1861. (Cos. "B," "C" and "G"). Reconnaissance to Lewinsville September 25, 1861 Detached to construct Fort Marcy on north bank of the Potomac. At Camp Griffin, near Washington, D. C., until March 9, 1862 '''March, 1862 1st Brigade, 2nd Division, 4th Army Corps, Army of the Potomac, to May, 1862 March to Flint Hill March 9, 1862 March to near Alexandria March 16, 1862 Moved to Fortress Monroe March 23–25, 1862 Reconnaissance to Warwick Court House March 27, 1862 Advance from Newport News to Warwick River and toward Yorktown April 4–5, 1862 Reconnaissance toward Yorktown April 16, 1862 Siege of Yorktown April 5-May 4, 1862 Battle at Lee's Mills, Burnt Chimneys, April 16, 1862 Battle of Williamsburg May 5, 1862 '''May, 1862 1st Brigade, 2nd Division, 6th Army Corps, Army of the Potomac, to February, 1863 Duty at White House until May 18, 1862 March to near Richmond May 24, 1862 Picket duty on the Chickahominy until June 5, 1862 Richmond June 25 Battle at Gaines' Mill, Virginia 27 June 1862 Battle at Goldings Farm June 27, 1862 Battle at Garnett's Farm June 27, 1862 Savage Station June 29, 1862 White Oak Swamp and Glendale June 30, 1862 Malvern Hill July 1, 1862 At Harrison's Landing until August 16, 1862 Moved to Alexandria August 16–24, 1862 March to Centreville August 29–30, 1862 Maryland Campaign September 6–22, 1862 Sugar Loaf Mountain September 10–11, 1862 Crampton's Pass, South Mountain, September 14, 1862 Battle of Antietam, Maryland September 16–17, 1862 At Williamsport September 18–22, 1862 Expedition to intercept Stuart's Cavalry October 11, 1862 At Hagerstown October 13–31, 1862 March to Aquia Creek November 3–18, 1862 Battle of Fredericksburg, Va., December 12–15, 1862 "Mud March" January 20–24, 1863 '''February, 1863 Light Division, 6th Army Corps, to May, 1863 At White Oak Church until April, 1863 Chancellorsville Campaign April 27-May 6, 1863 Operations about Franklin's Crossing April 29-May 2, 1863 '''May, 1863 3rd Brigade, 1st Division, 6th Army Corps, to January, 1864 Battle at Maryes Heights, Fredericksburg, Va May 3, 1863 Battle at Salem Heights May Fredericksburg, Va 3-4, 1863 Battle at Fredericksburg, Va May 5, 1863 Banks' Ford May 4, 1863 Battle at Orangeville, Ohio June 4, 1863 Gettysburg (Pa.) Campaign June 11-July 24, 1863 Battle of Gettysburg, Pa., July 2–4, 1863 Near Fairfield, Pa., July 5, 1863 About Funkstown, Md., July 10–13, 1863 Detached duty at New York, Albany and Troy August–September 1863 during draft disturbances Bristoe Campaign October 9–22, 1863 Advance to the line at Rappahannock Station, Va November 7–8, 1863 Battle of the Rappahannock Station, Va November 7, 1863 Battle at Rapidan, Virginia on 20 November 1863 Mine Run Campaign November 26-December 2, 1863 '''January, 1864 3rd Brigade, 2nd Division, 6th Army Corps, to February, 1864 '''February, 1864 3rd Brigade, 1st Division, 6th Army Corps, Army of the Potomac, to August, 1864 Duty at Brandy Station until April, 1864 Campaign from the Rapidan to the James River May 4-June 15, 1864 Battle of the Wilderness May 5–7, 1864; Battle of Spotsylvania May 8–12, 1864; Battle of the Spotsylvania Court House May 12–21, 1864 Assault on the Salient, "Bloody Angle," May 12, 1864 North Anna River May 23–26, 1864 On line of the Pamunkey May 26–28, 1864 Totopotomoy May 28–31, 1864 Battle at Cold Harbor June 1–12, 1864 Before Petersburg June 17–18, 1864 Weldon Railroad June 22–23, 1864 Siege of Petersburg until July 9, 1864 Moved to Washington, D.C., July 9–12, 1864 Repulse of Early's attack on Washington July 12, 1864 Non-veterans ordered to Wisconsin July 16 and mustered out August 3, 1864 '''August, 1864 Army of the Shenandoah, Middle Military Division, to December, 1864 Veterans consolidated to a Battalion of three Companies Battle of Shenandoah Valley Campaign August 7-November 28, 1864 Battle of Opequan, Winchester, September 19, 1864 Provost duty at Winchester, Va., and at Cedar Creek, Va., until December 1864 '''December, 1864 and Army of the Potomac to July, 1865 Seven new companies organized September, 1864, and left State for Winchester, Va., October 2, 1864 At Alexandria until October 20, 1864, then Joined Regiment at Cedar Creek Moved to Petersburg, Va., October 1–4, 1864 Siege of Petersburg December 4, 1864, to April 2, 1865 Battle at Dabney's Mills, February 5, 1865 Battle at Hatcher's Run February 5–7, 1865 Appomattox Campaign March 28-April 9, 1865 Assault on and fall of Petersburg April 2, 1865 Pursuit of Lee April 3–9, 1865 Battle at Sailor's Creek, Va April 5–6, 1865 Appomattox Court House April 9, 1865 Surrender of Lee and his army March to Danville April 23–27, 1865, thence to Richmond, Va., and Washington, D.C., May 18-June 2, 1865 Corps Review June 8, 1865 Mustered out June 24 (three Companies) and July 11, 1865 (Regiment) Total enlistments and casualties The 5th Wisconsin Infantry initially mustered 1108 men and later recruited an additional 832 men, for a total of 1940 men.5th Wisconsin The regiment suffered 15 officers and 180 enlisted men killed in action or who later died of their wounds, plus another 2 officers and 132 enlisted men who died of disease, for a total of 329 fatalities.Civil War Archive Colonels *Colonel Amasa Cobb - May 28, 1861, to December 25, 1862 - resigned. *Colonel Thomas S. Allen - December 25, 1862, to August 20, 1865 - mustered out. References *The Civil War Archive Notes See also *List of Wisconsin Civil War Units Category:Wisconsin Civil War regiments